Era Dawnsorrow
|Row 2 title = Age|Row 2 info = 270|Row 3 title = House|Row 3 info = House of Dawnsorrow|Row 4 title = Affliation|Row 4 info = SI:7 The Highguard |Row 5 title = Allegiance|Row 5 info = The Grand Alliance The Highguard * 812th Farstrider Battalion |Row 6 title = Immediate Relatives|Row 6 info = Vanis Dawnsorrow† (Father) Nesterin Dawnsorrow (Brother) Niieve Dawnsorrow (Sister) Aeriyth Dawnsorrow (Cousin) Vastion Dawnlight (Nephew) |Row 7 title = Motto|Row 7 info = "Stay silent when you want to speak, and you might just learn something."|Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = Alive}} The insurmountable pedigree of the Dawnsorrow lineage fell flat in the rogue after years of mental or physical scarring and the consequences of a mindset focused only on conflicts past and present. A true force of discipline and tact, Eralia serves the Alliance with the upmost sense of duty. Unwavering in the defense of her allies of any race and unflinching in the execution of any who dare cross their blue banner. Fleet footed and naturally agile, the assumption of a career in stealth and scouting is a sure-fire bet; though the countless marring scars dotting her skin are a permanent testament to her familiarity with close combat and sacrifice. Appearance In spite of the Dawnsorrow's having renown for flaxen or snow-fallen tresses, Era opted to remove such a distinction through the use of black dye. A fair amount of the thick mane is pinned back in a locked pair of braids, keeping her vision unobscured despite the risks of refusing to keep it suspended in a tail. Long elven brows rarely rise or fall in tune with her expressions, considering she is seldom one to visually showcase her thoughts. Of all the things to find memorable about Eralia - it is the level of fatigue that frame her distinctively cold gaze. The rogue always looks exhausted and sleep-deprived; so much so that is had been a trademark feature in remembering the elf. A clasped mask of Thalassian design keeps the rest of the Quel'dorei's countenance hidden from any observers. Yet it does little to draw attention away from the pockmarked skin around her eyes and at her forehead. Even the scarce amount of visible skin is evidentially a victim of a lifetime of fighting, varying from small white lines from a sharp blade or discoloration from burns off of debris - possibly from burning gases. The elf's ears have been visibly replaced with bronze adjustments, fitting the exact shape for the sake of racial pride. Judging by the scarring near the base of the ear, it is possible they were cut off by force. Era's body is toned and strengthened past the point of the traditional slender frame most spellcasters or even other elven combatants. She lacks the svelte curves but gains the stamina and agility to be on par with the best of the best. History Childhood "The world will never attain the ideals that you strive for, Eralia. We can only see a short distance ahead, but we can see plenty there that needs to be done.” Vanis Dawnsorrow to his first daughter. Quel'thalas had never been enough for the young, adventurous high elf. The girl always found herself lost in the Silvermoon Library, trying to find the most unique and bizarre stories about the deepest caverns or highest peaks of Azeroth. Eralia's parents were baffled with her complete lack of concern with adorning the standards of the Dawnsorrow name; she maintained no ambition to contribute to the Thalassian people. Tales of the lands beyond the elven borders were far more precious to the maiden and she spoke out against her family for the ideals of peace; scolding those who sided with the military effort. The Dawnsorrow House, specifically her parents, were absolutely furious at their daughter's behavior. Vanis immediately hired a renowned instructor to try and teach Eralia the importance of defending Quel'thalas. During this training period, Eralia was barred from living at the Dawnsorrow estate and was forced to endure the harsh lessons of her new trainer. The Quel'dorei chosen was Aedan Silverwing, a self-made combat instructor and survivalist that had plenty of experience to pass over to the young elf. To everyone's dismay, Eralia proved stubborn to say the least. She seldom gave her full effort in the lessons and continued to preach her ideals despite the punishments Aedan rewarded her with each word. It took five long years of training; a program that included taking part in the defense of Silvermoon against the trolls and witnessing atrocities that had befallen innocents on a daily basis. The young elf had changed dramatically in that time, becoming a lethal combatant and an excellent strategist thanks to Aedan. The two elves had also grown remarkably close in that span of time - their affection bordering on romance but no action was made due to the likely disapproval of her family. Adulthood Remarkably, Eralia still opted to not join any formal branch of the Thalassian military. She remained with Aedan Silverwing and accompanied him as his charge throughout the Amani Invasions. The pair made an amazing team in combat and were never separate for long periods of time. Many relatives questioned if Eralia's training had been worthwhile, considering she was not publically associating the Dawnsorrow name with any district of Silvermoon. It was also during this time that they berated her about her closeness with Aedan, quick to remind her that an elf of her status needed a partner of equal worth. Disillusioned with her family now, Eralia started to separate herself from her immediate relatives. She dyed her hair black to avoid association and reserved herself for the company of Aedan. The rogue kept contact with her siblings, Nesterin and Niieve, but refused to speak with her parents. She dedicated her time to keeping villages and lands safe from the Amani, yet still declined all requests to join the Farstriders, Spellblades or Outrunners. A handful of months before the Fall of Quel'thalas, Eralia and Aedan were secretly wed among only their closest friends. None of her family knew of the marriage and that fact remains true to the present day. She still retains the name Dawnsorrow, but is known to introduce herself as Eralia Silverwing if the opportunity presents itself. Among the Scoundrels After the Fall of Quel'thalas and Era's subsequent despair over the loss of her kin, comrades and homeland, the Quel'dorei accompanied her husband to Stormwind. She notified her family of her survival, but made no mention of returning to uphold the duties and rebuild the Dawnsorrow line. With the consolation and guidance of Aedan, the two pushed their priorities into intermingling their futures with the fate of the Alliance. Burning with vengeance, the elf felt more at home in line with all different races - all sharing the common goal and banner. She spent a decade devoting herself to strategic assignments, determined to showcase her potential and influence on both the battlefield and the office. Countless missions that often ended in a new branding burn or painful scar, nothing quenched Era's newfound thirst for warfare. The once pacifist high elf finding her solace amongst the ruin of conflict. But not a few years after earning the rank of Corporal, Era was taken hostage after a mission in Stranglethorn went sour. Captured and tortured by the trolls, she lost her ears and her passion to their justified cruelty. Despite being rescued only a day after her imprisonment, the effects of the experience had taken a serious toll on the elf. Her once blistering icy gaze now dull, defeated and lined with dark shadows. The rogue now harbors a remorseless intent to personally kill any race affiliated with the trolls; be them Horde or otherwise. Few know of the rogue's inability to sleep without mind-shattering terrors and panic attacks from the ordeal, easily explaining why the shadows beneath her eyes refuse to dissipate. The Highguard As the Legion began their invasion, Era had no hesitation in lending her experience and drive to the fel-torn battlefield. Vehemently loyal to the Alliance cause, but growing increasingly aware of the lack of participation from other Quel'dorei, the former noblewoman made contact with her cousin. Angered at the lack of discipline displayed by some of the Highguard's recruits, Era insisted that she be integrated into the ranks to attempt to straighten out their priorities. Within a few months of Era's arrival, she led a subsequent reformation of the battalion's Outrunners. Appointed as the new Scout Captain, Era set her sights on assuring that the Highguard's presence in the Alliance could not go unnoticed. Gallery EraSalt.png|A more combative pose, with heavily detail armor.( Art by Saltmatey ) EraArmor.jpg|The Scout Captain's uniform.( Art by Tennine ) EraPortrait.jpg| Eralia Dawnsorrow at her best. ( Art by Astrisjursen ) EraFelicePort.jpg| Grumpy Era, as usual. (Art by FeliceMelancholie) EraArmorCom.jpg| Intimidation and duty. ( Art by JensenCouch ) EraCombat.jpg| The scout in a combat pose. ( Art by Ayie-Olaer ) EraPort.jpg| Era wearing her trademark mask. ( Art by Tennine ) EraPortW.jpg| A portrait of Era. (Art by Wooglet) EraScars.jpg| A sketch of a few of Era's scars. (Art by Kagurachi7) EraArtPortrait.png|Era in her formal attire. ( Art by KasugaBee ) Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Rogues Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7